One Sunny Afternoon
by easier to run
Summary: ONE SHOT. On a sunny spring day, Harry has something to say…and Hermione might not like it. But things aren’t always what they seem…


__

One Sunny Afternoon

By: easiertorun

****

DISCLAIMER: All characters (except Dana) are owned by J.K. Rowling and all associated companies.

Spoilers: None. Set in 6th year.

__

Summary: On a sunny spring day, Harry has something to say…and Hermione might not like it. But things aren't always what they seem…

Notes: Hey! Thank you so much for the reviews! Yes, this will always be a one-shot, but I am currently writing a longer fan fiction that includes H/Hr (and some song fics), so once I get a couple more chapters in on that one I'll post it. Thank you again for the reviews! Also, I have revised this fan fiction and this is the edited result. I had a couple errors…

__

It may not be

The right time

I may not be

The right one

But there's something about us

I want to say

Because there's something between is anyway

-Daft Punk

-----

The sun shined brightly over the grounds of Hogwarts and was being admired by Hermione while it warmed her up. She was under one of the "non-violent" willow trees and had come outside to read. Hermione was halfway through her newest purchase, "_The Great Debate: Why Divination is Fake_" and was on Chapter 9 when she heard footsteps growing louder. She looked up, and saw Harry swatting away a mosquito as he walked closer. Hermione smiled as the mosquito eluded Harry's capture and he almost tripped as he continually attempted to swipe it away.

"Hello Harry," she called cheerfully to him.

"Hey Hermione," he answered back.

She fluttered for a moment; Hermione had a small "crush" (she didn't call it that, she referred to it as "a small attraction/love interest", but it really was a crush.) on Harry. She also felt that maybe, just _maybe_ Harry felt the same way too. Occasionally, she would see him look at her during Herbology when he thought she couldn't notice. Once Lavender told her that as she walked up to her dorm that Harry's eyes followed her descent up the stairs to her dorm. He sometimes slipped her a compliment, and would play with a few strands of her hair as they studied in the library. But dating would be hard. It would be awkward between them and Ron, and many people had told her that even Ron liked her. '_Snap out of it Granger' _she told herself as he came closer.

Harry sat down next to Hermione, letting one leg out and bending another one up.

"So, what brought you out here?"

"Oh, it is such a nice day today and I would've felt bad for the letting such a beautiful day go to waste so I grabbed a book and came out here."

"Great idea," said Harry, as he looked over the ground of Hogwarts.

"So, what brings you out here?" Hermione was quite curious for his explanation for going somewhere without Ron.

"Remember? Ron got detention for Snape for trying to hex Malfoy the other day."

"Ah yes, I remember now. That should teach him a lesson," huffed Hermione, still angry that Ron had ignored her warnings about letting Malfoy intimidate him.

Harry remained silent, for he knew that arguing with Hermione would only make him feel stupider and she would win anyway. He secretly agreed with her as well.

"But you have to admit, Malfoy with white bunny ears suit him well!"

Hermione dissolved into a fit of giggles and she dropped her book. It truly was funny, for the ears almost matched his pale complexion.

As Hermione giggled, Harry took several strands of Hermione's hair and started twirling around his finger. She then took a small tuft of his black hair and gave it a little tug.

"Silly head," she muttered as she picked up her book to begin reading again.

He continued twirling her hair as he read over her shoulder.

"Ugh, Divination," grumbled Harry as he scrunched up his nose.

"Oh! No, this is written by someone in the Ministry who has several good points as to why Divination is one of the most unreliable and practically bogus branches of magic. You know me better than that Harry!"

"True. I could add some points to that book. Like as to why that any 16 year old, black-haired green-eyed boy and is on Voldemort's hitlist is fated to death just because some chicken entrails say so!" he said sarcastically.

Hermione began to giggle again, and patted his arm as she turned to the next page. After several minutes it became quiet again, and Harry said into her ear, "I need to tell you something."

"Oh?" Hermione looked up at him, with a curious frown on her face and one of her eyebrows raised.

"Well...erm..."

Hermione internally smiled. He was so cute when he was nervous "Just spill it out Harry. I don't bite-"

"Imgoingoutwithginny."

She frowned…he was speaking gibberish. "Harry, speak louder and clearer."

He sighed frustratedly and said slowly, "I. Am. Going. Out. With. _Ginny_."

Hermione sucked in her breath, and gave him a cross look.

"And _why_?" She crossed her arms.

Harry shrugged. "Well, _why not_?"

"Last time I checked, you couldn't even look at her 'that way'."

Harry huffed indignantly and said, "It's only a date in Hogsmeade...she asked me a couple weeks ago."

"A couple **weeks**?" her voice faltered.

"I'm sorry Hermione. Don't be angry."

She sighed heavily and patted his arm whilst saying, "I'm not angry, but a little confused. Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I...I don't know." He shrugged, and the expression on his face suggested that he was a bit lost in it all.

"That's okay," Hermione said as she looked at her watch. "Umm…Harry? You have five minutes to get to Quidditch practice."

Harry jumped. "What?! I need to go get my broom! Sorrygottagohermione!" He started to sprint off through the field back to the school. Hermione sighed, picked up her book and made a slow descent back to the large wooden doors of Hogwarts, cursing Ginny Weasley the whole way back.

-----

Several hours later

-----

After Hermione was back in the school, she went straight up to the Gryffindor common room so she can go up to her dorm and brood. 'Thank _Merlin_ Ginny isn't a 6th year' she thought to herself as she flopped onto her bed. It would be very hard to make an excuse to Ginny for the morose expression on her face. She spent the rest of the day laying on her stomach, petting Crookshanks and reading her book. Crookshanks seemed to sense Hermione's mood and would purr and occasionally lick the back of Hermione's hand with his rough, sandpaper tongue. He was always rewarded with a scratch behind the ears.

She skipped dinner, and went downstairs to find her friend Dana in one of the poofy armchairs, writing on some parchment. Dana was a 7th year, and knew a lot more about dating than she might ever know.

"Hey Dana," greeted Hermione as she seated herself on the loveseat next to the chair.

Dana looked up from her homework and smiled. "Hello Hermione!" she saw the glum expression on her face. "What's the matter?"

"Harry."

Dana set down her quill. "Oh! You heard the news then?"

Hermione huffed as she folded her arms and forced herself deep into the couch. "Does everyone know but _me_?" 

Dana held up her hands in defense. "Hey, I only heard today. My guess is that he told you?"

"Yes. The nerve of him!" Hermione sank even deeper into her seat.

"The git!"

Hermione threw up her hands.

"I know!"

She sighed, and leaned an arm on the armrest and laid her head on it.

"What do I do?" Hermione half-whispered.

"Well Hermione, the only words of comfort I can give you are: "_Things aren't always what they seem_." Sometimes time is the best answer. Besides, from what you've told me and the stuff I've heard around school, there's something there. I'm surprised he hasn't asked you out yet!"

Hermione smiled. "Thank you Dana. I feel loads better."

"You're welcome!" and Hermione stood up to go to the kitchens for some food, leaving Dana with her homework.

After a sandwich, crisps and a goblet of pumpkin juice, a very full and very sleepy Hermione wandered back up to the Fat Lady's portrait.

"Kneazle," muttered Hermione, and the Fat Lady swung forward to let Hermione in. The common room was deserted and the fireplace only held some glowing wood. She sauntered up the girl's staircase and into her bedroom. Lavender and Parvati had already went to bed, so Hermione got out of her uniform in silence and into her pajamas. She got into bed, and started thinking about Harry again. She sighed one more, and turned over in her bed for a long and restless night. But unbeknownst to her, at the same time on the other side of Gryffindor Tower, a pale black-haired green-eyed boy was thinking of her, and couldn't get to sleep either.

-----

So what did you think? Was the ending good? Bad? Need revision? Or should I chuck it into the trashcan? Does it look like my first real fiction? Please review, it would make me so happy! ^__^

-easiertorun aka Sarah


End file.
